


5 volte in cui Steve regala dei fiori a Tony + 1 volta in cui Steve regala comunque dei fiori a Tony, ma questa volta è un vero appuntamento.

by Betta3x9



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, Pining, no beta we die like men
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/pseuds/Betta3x9
Summary: Penso che il titolo dica tutto.





	5 volte in cui Steve regala dei fiori a Tony + 1 volta in cui Steve regala comunque dei fiori a Tony, ma questa volta è un vero appuntamento.

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: "Fiori"

**1\. Tulipani.**

Ci sono dei fiori sulla sua scrivania.  
  
Il fatto in sé non avrebbe niente di strano se si trattasse della scrivania del suo ufficio - dove a volte Pepper fa recapitare grossi vasi di fiori per decorare la stanza - ma in questo caso sono comparsi sulla scrivania del suo workshop ed è decisamente _strano._  
  
Tony osserva perplesso per un attimo il grosso mazzo di - _tulipani_ , probabilmente (non è un esperto di fiori, ma gli sembra di ricordare che siano proprio tulipani) gialli e rossi, avvolti in un foglio di carta dorata.  
  
È - un accostamento _particolare_ e probabilmente, ipotizza, chiunque li abbia scelti aveva in mente la sua armatura, ma i colori non sono brillanti come quelli del metallo e il contrasto tra il giallo e il rosso e il dorato non è esattamente quello che Pepper giudicherebbe _di buon gusto._  
Tony _li adora._  
  
Solleva delicatamente il mazzo e se lo rigira tra le mani un paio di volte, cercando un biglietto; ma quando lo trova non c'è nessuna dedica, né tanto meno un nome: soltanto lo scarabocchio di una stella a cinque punte.  
  
"Chi vi ha lasciato qui?", mormora ai fiori, mentre va a cercare un vaso abbastanza grande.

 

 

 

**2\. Girasoli**

Quando Tony apre gli occhi, il bianco delle pareti quasi lo acceca.  
  
Geme piano e serra le palpebre. Può già sentire il mal di testa premergli sulle tempie. L'odore di disinfettante lo nausea. Vorrebbe solo scivolare nuovamente nel sonno prima di svegliarsi del tutto.  
  
" _Shellhead_ ", bisbiglia qualcuno dalla porta e la parte di Tony che è condizionata a rispondere a quella voce in qualsiasi situazione mormora uno _Steve_ che è più un suono che una parola.  
"Steve", prova di nuovo dopo un attimo e la seconda volta riesce a riconoscere la sua stessa voce, nonostante il tono roco.  
  
"Come ti senti?".  
  
Tony volta la testa e sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, per mettere a fuoco l'immagine di Steve appoggiato contro lo stipide della porta della sua stanza di ospedale, vestito in una delle sue stupide magliette con la stampa della divisa da Capitan America.  
  
"Bene", risponde Tony, più perché non ha la forza di articolare una risposta lunga, che perché stia _davvero_ bene.  
  
"Mhhh immagino", dice Steve, sorridendo. "I medici dicono che hai un paio di costole fratturate", aggiunge poi, con voce seria.  
  
"Tutto qui?", mormora Tony, chiudendo gli occhi.  
  
"Già. Avrai tempo per riposare".  
  
Un fruscio attira l'attenzione di Tony, che apre gli occhi e volta la testa verso il comodino e - per un attimo resta senza parole: Steve sta sistemando in un vaso di plastica un grosso mazzo di girasoli.  
  
Tony sbatte le palpebre, sorpreso. "Cosa sono?"  
  
"Pensavo fossi un genio", mormora l'altro divertito. E poi: "Fiori"  
  
"... Fiori", mormora Tony, con tono interrogativo.  
  
"Ho pensato potessero ravvivare l'ambiente", aggiunge, scrollando le spalle, ma senza distogliere l'attenzione dal vaso. Rimuove la stagnola sulle estremità degli steli e arrotola la carta verde. Non solleva lo sguardo.  
  
"Oh", mormora Tony, sorpreso. "Grazie".  
  
I girasoli sono splendidi e il loro colore acceso attenua il bianco nauseante della stanza.  
  
"Sembra quasi che nessuno ti abbia mai portato dei fiori", scherza Steve, infilandosi in bagno per riempire d'acqua il vaso.  
  
Tony è sicuro che qualcuno gli abbia già regalato dei fiori - _i grossi mazzi che Pepper lascia sulla scrivania per decorare l'ambiente, le composizioni floreali che vengono lasciate nella sua stanza o sulla sua tavola oppure i fiori che certe volte gli vengono consegnati insieme a chissà quale premio._  
Tony sicuramente ha già ricevuto dei fiori, ma non pensa che qualcuno gli abbia mai _regalato_ dei fiori, _personalmente._  
Senza contare che è _Steve._  
  
Volta la testa e lo guarda sistemare i girasoli nel vaso. Il giallo acceso e vibrante dei petali lo mette di buon umore - _quasi come la consapevolezza che Steve li abbia comprati per lui._  
  
  
"Per favore, dimmi che Hulk non ha portato a casa e adottato nessuno dei mastini infernali che abbiamo combattuto a Central Park", dice, dopo qualche momento.  
  
"Bhè...", temporeggia Steve con aria colpevole.  
  
"Non so nemmeno più perché io lo chieda"

 

 

  
**3\. Margherite.**

Non sono seduti su una panchina perché Tony ha fatto notare che se si fosse seduto su una di quelle con la sua armatura, l'avrebbe sicuramente rotta; e quindi sono entrambi seduti alle radici di un albero, per terra.  
  
Nemmeno Steve si è cambiato e quindi attirano qualche sguardo curioso - Iron Man e Capitan America seduti a gambe incrociate sul prato del parco, intenti a mangiare i sandwich del cestino che Jarvis gli ha preparato - ma nessuno si è ancora avvicinato a chiedere una foto o un autografo o una stretta di mano. I newyorkesi sono abituati a simili spettacoli.  
  
"... E quindi Logan ha finito a mangiare tutto il ramen usando gli artigli", finisce Tony, ridendo. "Ehi, mi stai ascoltando?", chiede dopo un attimo, quando Steve non reagisce alla sua storia.  
  
"Oh? Sì, sì!", dice Steve, sollevando lo sguardo da - qualsiasi cosa stesse osservando ai suoi piedi.  
  
"Cosa c'è? Non ti piace quel sandwich? Prendine un altro, Jarvis ne ha messi abbastanza per sfamare l'intera squadra qua dentro. Mhhh c'è questo al salmone che - "  
  
"No, no! Il sandwich è perfetto! Stavo solo pensando..."  
  
"- Cosa?", lo incalza curioso Tony, quando Steve non risponde subito.  
  
"Oh, bhè, è una cosa sciocca. Ma stavo guardando tutte queste margherite e mi sono ricordato che Janet la settimana scorsa mi ha fatto vedere come intrecciarle per fare una corona"  
  
"Uh", dice Tony, mandando giù un morso del suo sandwich. Bhè, questa non se l'aspettava.  
  
"La stavo aiutando a riorganizzare i vasi di fiori in giardino", spiega Steve, come se avesse letto la domanda sulla sua faccia. "E quando ha iniziato a intrecciare le coroncine per lei e Tigra... Bhè, sembrava divertente".  
  
"Ne sono sicuro", dice Tony e lancia uno sguardo al prato pieno di margherite bianche ai loro piedi. "Posso vedere?", chiede e le parole escono dalla sua bocca, prima che possa fermarle.  
  
"Perché no?", dice Steve e si infila in bocca quel che resta del suo sandwich al tonno e pomodoro, prima di chinarsi e strappare delicatamente tutte le margherite con lo stelo più lungo che riesce a trovare.  
  


Tony beve un sorso d'acqua e finge che il calore che sente al petto alla vista di Steve che intreccia fiori sia interamente dovuto alla giornata calda. Non riesce a convincersene, ma si assegna punti per averci almeno provato.  
  


"Non somiglia per niente a quelle di Janet, ma - ", dice Steve, scrollando le spalle e tenendo tra le mani una coroncina di margherite piuttosto storta. "Credo di aver sbagliato qualche passaggio", dice dispiaciuto, facendo passare le dita sugli steli intrecciati.  
  
Tony osserva i gesti morbidi delle mani di Steve e dice: "Mi piace".  
  
"Davvero?", chiede Steve, sollevando lo sguardo, sorpreso.  
  
Tony annuisce e afferra il cestino di vimini con il loro pranzo, cercando di non pensare al calore che sente, non del tutto dovuto alla giornata assolata.  
  
"Oh, allora - ", dice Steve e senza avvertirlo si sporge verso di lui e con delicatezza appoggia la coroncina sulla testa di Tony. "Perfetto", dice, inclinando la testa e fingendo di considerare l'insieme per qualche momento.  
  
Tony cerca di inghiottire il nodo improvviso alla gola e non pensa al peso quasi impercettibile sulla sua testa. "Ora che sono stato incoronato", dice, alla fine, trovando finalmente delle parole: "Sarà il caso che io sfami la mia popolazione. Vuoi una fetta di torta?", chiede, pescando le due fette accuratamente incartate da Jarvis riposte nel cestino.  
  
"Sì, grazie", risponde Steve, contento.

 

 

  
**4\. Gigli**

 

"Sono gigli, quelli?", chiede Tony, sbirciando il grosso mazzo di fiori rossi e gialli tra le braccia di Tigra.  
  
"Sì", risponde lei, abbassando contenta lo sguardo verso i gigli. "Erano nella sala comune. Ma non c'è nessuno nella sala comune e non so chi possa averli lasciati lì! E non c'è nessun altro proprio nella mansion! Non volevo lasciarli soli", dice, facendo ondeggiare la coda, come se il pensiero di un mazzo di fiori lasciato a se stesso le procurasse un notevole dispiacere. "Volevo metterli in un vaso", aggiunge poi, a mò di spiegazione.  
  
"Oh, aspetta, so dove Jarvis tiene i vasi", dice Tony, occhieggiando i gigli gialli e rossi avvolti da una carta dorata del tutto identica a quella che accompagnava i tulipani che qualcuno aveva lasciato nel suo ufficio il mese scorso. "Ehi, Greer, per caso c'è un biglietto?"  
  
"Uh? Con i fiori? Sì, ma ha solo una stella disegnata sopra e basta. Chissà chi li ha lasciati", dice, con un sospiro sognante.  
  
Tony pensa, per un vertiginoso istante, alla stella stampata su praticamente ognuna delle magliette di Steve - e sulla sua divisa di Capitan America. E poi scuote la testa, cercando di ricacciare quella fantasia da dov'è venuta. "Non saprei", dice, alla fine.  
  
"Però sono davvero belli", dice Tigra, avvicinandosi il mazzo di gigli al volto, per sentirne il profumo.

 

 

  
**5\. Garofano (Finto)**

  
"Non posso credere che io ancora insista nel venire a giocare a bowling con te", borbotta Tony, pescando la ciliegia del suo milkshake.  
  
"Hai fatto un punteggio assolutamente degno", dice Steve, ma le parole suonano fin troppo divertite.  
  
"Voglio dire, visto che praticamente per vivere lanci uno scudo contro - bhè, _non esattamente dei birilli_ , ma ho visto del divise della Wrecking Crew e lasciami dire che -"  
  
" _Tony_ ", lo interrompe Steve, divertito. "Non preoccuparti, ti darò la rivincita la prossima settimana"  
  
Tony tira su con la cannuccia un lungo sorso del suo milkshake alla fragola. "Sarà meglio che tu lo faccia".  
  
"Però scelgo io il film per domani sera", dice Steve, cercando qualcosa nella tasca della sua giacca.  
  
"Certo. _Hai vinto_ ", dice Tony, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
  
"Volevo solo esserne sicuro", ride Steve, alzandosi in piedi con il portafoglio tra le mani. "Vado a prendere delle patatine. Vuoi qualcosa?"  
  
"No, sono a posto così", risponde Tony, facendo un gesto verso il suo milkshake ancora a metà.

 

 

Quando Steve torna al loro tavolo dopo qualche minuto ha tra le mani quella che Tony sospetta essere una _tripla_ porzione di patatine fritte e un grosso fiore di plastica.  
  
"E quello da dove viene?", chiede.  
  
"L'ho vinto a una di quelle macchine con l'artiglio, mentre aspettavo alla cassa. Tieni, è per te", dice e con noncuranza allunga verso di lui quello che sembra un grosso garofano blu.  
  
"Oh. Grazie", risponde Tony preso alla sprovvista. "È il premio di consolazione per il bowling?", chiede divertito dopo un momento.  
  
"Certo che lo è", dice Steve e gli offre delle patatine.

 

 _Non è un vero fiore_ , si dice Tony, cercando di mantenere un briciolo di razionalità. _E questo non è un vero appuntamento._  
_Se solo lo fosse.._. - ma non finisce quel pensiero e torna al suo milkshake.

 

 

 

  
**\+ 1. Rose rosse.**

 

"Tony?", lo chiama una voce familiare, bussando delicatamente sulla porta già aperta.  
  
"Un momento!", grida Tony, senza voltarsi, occhieggiando le cinque giacche di pelle quasi del tutto identiche stese sul suo letto. _Casual,_ si ripete nuovamente, considerando attentamente la seconda.  
  
\- E poi il suo cervello elabora la voce che lo ha appena chiamato dalla porta.  
  
"Steve", esclama, voltandosi.  
  
Steve è sulla soglia, in una delle sue stupide magliette con la stella, e tra le braccia _un enorme mazzo di rose rosse_.  
  
"Oh", mormora Tony, spalancando gli occhi e chiedendosi, non per la prima volta negli ultimi due giorni, cosa abbia mai fatto nella sua vita per meritarsi tutto ciò. _Probabilmente avrà salvato qualche milione di cuccioli, o altrimenti non si spiega._  
  
"Io ho fame. Tu hai fame? Sei pronto, _Shellhead_?", gli chiede, come se non fosse cambiato assolutamente nulla - _e il bello è che è esattamente così._  
  
"Dammi solo un minuto", risponde Tony; ma, invece di tornare a considerare le sue scelte di abbigliamento, si avvicina a Steve e all'enorme mazzo di fiori tra le sue braccia.  
  
"Sono per me?", chiede, notando la carta dorata e familiare.  
  
"Ovviamente. Non avevo in mente di corteggiare nessun altro", dice Steve, allungando verso di lui le rose.  
  
"Oh. _Bene"_ , annuisce Tony e si sporge a baciarlo.  
  
Steve sospira felice sulle sue labbra, prima di piegare il viso da un lato e rispondere al bacio.

"Bene", ripete Tony, quando, dopo qualche momento, si separano. "Grazie per i fiori. Un vero _gentleman_ ", dice divertito, chinando il viso verso il mazzo di rose tra le sue braccia e osservando Steve attraverso le ciglia.  
  
"Prego", risponde l'altro infilandosi le mani in tasca e arrossendo. "Cena?", chiede speranzoso dopo un attimo.  
  
"Sì. Fammi solo - "  
  
"Metti la terza, quella con la doppia zip".  
  


Tony lo fa. E poi: "Oh, quasi dimenticavo di prendere una cosa - "  
  
"Cosa?", chiede Steve osservandolo dubbioso.  
  
Tony non risponde, ma si allunga a prendere una delle mani di Steve e intreccia le dita con le sue. "Fatto. Possiamo andare".

 

 

 

 


End file.
